Ron's Problems with Harry
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Ron tells Harry a secret. Harry doesn't know what to do. Harry falls in love with Ron. There short and to the point. Alright I'm gonna stop talking. Ah! I did it again. tapes mouth shut HarryRon. Rated T for Sexual References.
1. Ron's Secret

I am a really big fan of Harry Potter but this kept on stirring in my mind for two or three days. This is a slash fanfic and its harry/ ron. Sorry if I offend people. I just have to write this story.

Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed the hallways of Hogwarts as students rushed to their classes. Harry and Ron were part of the crowd. "Man I hate Mondays.", Ron whispered as the duo got into their seats for potions. "Why?", Harry asked knowing the answer. "Because we have to share our classes with Slytherin and I hate it.

"I know. They should really stop Slytherins from having classes with the Gryffindors. Snape always shows favorites to Slytherin.", Harry whispered while mixing a forgetfulness potion on a cold fall day. It was, as you guessed it, monday and Gryffindor had every class with Slytherin. But their big break came when it was lunchtime.

Harry and Ron had had a rough day and were actually glad to be rid of that Professor Snape and the Slytherins. Now it was their favorite subject. Lunchtime. The one time that they didn't have to hear Draco's mouth talking about Harry or Ron. "Let's get out of here Harry. I found the perfect spot to talk.", Ron was telling Harry.

"Sounds good. Meet you in 5 minutes?", Harry asked. Ron nodded and skipped happily through the front doors of the castle. Harry had an expression on his face that seemed to say 'what's gotten into him?'. But he shrugged it off and met Ron. "So what did you want to talk about?", Harry asked Ron as he sat down next to Ron.

"I have to tell you something.", Ron said as quietly as a mouse but to where Harry could hear him. "Go ahead. I'm listening.", Harry whispered back. Ron blushed and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry could see that he had a secret.

"Tell me what you have to say.", Harry said. Ron then pushed his lips to Harry's and began to kiss him. Harry pushed Ron away. "Ron! What are you doing?", Harry asked wiping his lips.

"That's what I had to tell you.", Ron said. "What was that for?", Harry asked as he got up and walked away. "I had to tell you that I was gay.", Ron said as he ran up beside Harry trying to stop him. "But, you were dating Hermoine. How could you be gay?", Harry asked as he stopped abruptly.

"Hermoine was just pretending to be my girlfriend. She knew that I was gay. But, I told her that I would tell you my secret myself. She didn't protest.", Ron was explaining. 'So Hermoine's the one I should kill.', Harry thought to himself.

"Look I'm glad you told me that but, why didn't you tell me before?", Harry asked. Ron had to think about the question and then he answered, "I didn't want to freak you out. I mean are you?", Ron asked.

"Am I what?", Harry asked.

"Freaked out?", Ron replied.

"Oh no. A lot of Muggles are gay. But, why do you like me?", Harry asked as Ron and him walked inside and closed the doors. "Because of your eyes. I just like you because of that. Now Draco, ooh boy. He is fine.", Ron said as he climbed the stairs with his books in his hands.

"Eww. Ron. That's disgusting.", Harry said as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Ron ran back. "Only joking.", Ron said as he pulled Harry along. They were in Transfiguration when Hermoine joined them.

"Hey Harry.", Hermoine said as she took her seat next to Harry and Ron. "Where were you all day?", Ron asked. "For your information I was in the study hall arranging the books in alphabetical order. Did you tell him yet Ron?", Hermoine asked.

"Yeah. He's okay with it.", Ron said.

"Oh. Good. See ya after class.", Hermoine said as she turned back around and faced the front of the class.


	2. Harry's Denial

**I know the Author's Note's supposed to be on the first chapter. But I got too excited and forgot to write one. So here it is. As always I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to Miss J.K Rowling. So there.**

Chapter 2

The rest of the day Harry and Ron didn't look at eachother. "What's wrong with you two?", Hermoine asked in the Gryffindor Common Room after a long day of classes. "What do you mean?", Harry asked as he looked over his potions homework.

"Well, you two haven't said any words to eachother. What's wrong?", Hermoine asked as she dug into her pack of Chocolate Frogs and putting her quill down to stretch. "It's just. It was a little awkward. And I don't know how to respond to it.", Harry said as he looked at Ron.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just come out and tell you when I first met you?", Ron asked raising his voice a little at a time, "Oh yeah, by the way I'm gay. How would that sound on a first impression?". Harry got up from his seat and stomped up to his bed.

Hermoine looked at Ron. "I thought that he was okay with it.". Ron looked at her and got up. Hermoine ran after him and caught him on his way up the stairs. "Leave me alone Hermoine. I'm not in the mood.", Ron snapped. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you.", Hermoine said as Ron pushed her out of his way. "Ron!", Hermoine said as Ron ran up the stairs.

Hermoine sighed and slumped down in her chair. She put her head in her arms and fell asleep. When Ron had reached his bed he saw Harry sitting down in his bed. "Harry?", Ron asked.

Harry looked over at Ron. "What do you want?", Harry asked sharply. Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "Look I didn't mean for you to find out this way. But, don't hate me for it.", Ron answered as he went by Harry's bed."I don't hate you. It's just that I didn't expect that. I lo-- I mean, we're still friends right?", Harry asked as he lied down and covered up.

"Yeah. We're still friends. Just don't lie to me again. Deal?", Ron asked as he got into his pajamas and lied down on his bed just the same. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?". Ron looked over at Harry only to find him asleep. Ron smiled and rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning the alarm clock rang and Ron sat straight up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He saw Harry up and getting changed into his robes for a day full of classes. When Harry turned around to zip up his pants he saw that Ron was staring at him. Harry blushed. "I've gotta go. See ya in class.", and he ran down the steps.

Ron got dressed and moved downstairs. He met Harry and Hermoine downstairs. Harry was still red from their encounter earlier. "So are we ready yet?", Hermoine asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went through the front doors of the Common Room. Harry and Ron tried to squeeze through the doors together.

But as they were they ended up on top of eachother. Ron was smiling when Harry finally realized what had happened and got up. "This didn't just happen.", Harry said hurrying down the stairs and to their first class. "Harry. It was an accident.", Ron said as he ran after Harry and caught up with him.

"What is your deal?", Harry asked himself as he was in the bathroom. "You always get nervous around Ron and you didn't use to do that. How could you have a crush on your friend? Especially, when that friend is a guy!". Harry splashed water on his face to try to drown out the thought of Ron.


	3. Ron's Hot Night

**I am so glad that I am now on Chapter 3 of Untitled. I will be changing the title of this story near the end of the story. Hope you enjoy this Chapter as I have enjoyed making it.**

Chapter 3

_In Potions it wasn't any better. There were people staring and whispering at Ron and Harry. "Look. That's them. The ones they say are gay.", A first year girl whispered. Another whispered, "It's Harry Potter and his boyfriend.". Harry heard all these things the entire day. Even in Potions._

_Malfoy was the worst of them all. "Hey Potter. When are you and Weasley getting married?", Malfoy said as his gang started laughing. Harry just sat back and ignored him. "Hey Potter. Your boyfriend's looking at you.", Malfoy continued. Ron frowned and looked at his feet._

_Harry got hot in the face and turned around to face the blonde-haired boy. Then Harry grabbed Ron and kissed him passionately. "Alright. I admit it. I am absolutely, positively in love with Ronald Weasley. And if anybody has a problem with that deal with it.", Harry said as he stopped kissing Ron._

_Harry looked down at Ron and smiled._ "Mr. Potter.", Professor Snape knocked him out of his daydream. Harry snapped out of it. "Yes, sir?", Harry asked as he wiped his chin from the drool. "Perhaps you could tell us what the answer to the question was.", Snape said. "What was the question?", Harry asked cluelessly.

"The question was, how many porcuipine quills do you need to add when your brewing a forgetfulness potion? 5 points from Gryffindor.", Snape said. Harry gaped. "Five points? For not knowing the answer to a question?", Harry asked standing out of his seat. "Get back in your seat Mr. Potter!", Snape practically yelled.

Harry stormed out of the room and knocked down Neville's cauldron in the process. When Harry reached the hallway he decided to punch the wall. Ron joined him later. "Harry. What was that all about?", Ron asked. Harry turned around and started to run but, Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

"Don't go Harry.", Ron said with his hand still on Harry's arm. Harry looked down at his friend and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed passionately. "Let's move to the Common Room. We're gonna make love like no tomorrow.", Ron said as they broke for air. When they reached the Common Room,Harry pushed Ron down on the bed. "Let's close these curtains so nobody can tell what we're doing.

"Okay.", Ron said as Harry got into the bed and said a spell. The spell made it to where nobody got in and no sound got out. Harry pushed Ron down and laid on top of him. Durng which that time Harry unzipped Ron's pants. Ron gasped as he felt Harry's hands go down his pants. Finally, the red-head relaxed into the feeling. Ron went to do the same to Harry's. They leaned in to kiss and they started unbuttoning eachother's shirts.

"How do you like that?", Harry asked as they started to get hot and sweaty from the heat. And it wasn't from the room. They were getting it on. Ron let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled Harry back into a kiss and let his tongue roam around freely in Harry's mouth. Feeling around every single part of his mouth. Ron let out a moan again.

Finally, they finished. They laid in bed. Ron's head on Harry's chest. Both hot and sweaty from making love for 3 hours. "So you actually loved me? I should have seen it coming. You had the signs and everything. Why didn't you tell me?", Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled into Harry's chest.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to admit that I was gay. But, now my only love is you Ron. Never leave me. Please?", Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulder and kissed Ron's forehead.


	4. Draco and Harry's Kiss

**This is the 4th chapter of my story. It is getting good. Let me tell you what has happened so far if you are just tuning in. Harry has finally admitted that he was gay and did something that I can't write because of some kids. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"Hey Potter? Are the rumors true?", Malfoy asked as Harry sat in front of him on a Wednesday. Harry turned around. "What rumors?", Harry asked. "Is Weasley gay?", Malfoy asked in a low tone. "No! Of course not! Why do you ask?", Harry asked as he started to stutter.

"Well, the fact that Weasley's smiling at you and the fact that everytime that you pass him he blushes. Are you and Weasley gay together Potter?", Draco asked. Harry started to laugh. "We're not gay together. We're not even gay. Just really good friends.", Harry said. As soon as Ron heard this he gaped and nearly cried.

But, he held back his tears and waited until class was over to cry. And when he cried he moved to the bathroom. And not just any bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "He said he loved me. Why did he lie?", Ron asked himself in the stall when he put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Myrtle, being the nosy person or ghost she was, poked her head through the stall door. "What is a boy doing in the girl's bathroom?", Myrtle asked giggling. "Go away Myrtle. Can't you see I'm busy?", Ron snapped as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Busy with what? Crying?", Myrtle asked. Ron pushed the door open and made his way out of the bathroom. Myrtle just kept laughing whenever Ron left the bathroom. Harry met up with Ron after he came out of the bathroom. Harry kissed Ron. Ron pushed him away. "What's wrong?", Harry asked as Ron backed away from him.

"You know exactly what's wrong! How could you do that?", Ron asked nearly breaking down in tears. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.", Harry said. "And I quote 'We're not gay together. We're not even gay. Just really good friends.'.", Ron said as he turned around and walked off.

"Ron! Look I'm sorry I just can't admit that we're seeing eachother. At least not yet.", Harry said as he caught up to Ron. "Why not?", Ron asked looking Harry straight in the eyes. 'Are you ashamed?". Harry looked at Ron. "No I'm not ashamed. I am actually proud sweetie. Just hear me out. People expect me to be a certain way and I just can't tell them just yet.", Harry said as he hugged Ron again.

"You promise you'll tell?", Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. "I promise.", Harry said as he kissed Ron gently. Ron smiled and kissed Harry again. But, little did they know that Malfoy was watching the entire thing. "Oh my gosh. He's kissing Weasley. That little homewrecker. Stealing Potter from me. I'll show him.", Malfoy said as he slunk deeper into the hallway.

Malfoy met Harry in the hallway and bumped into him on purpose. "Malfoy!", Harry said as he was about to pull out his wand. "Relax Potter. Besides, no magic on school grounds.", Malfoy said as he walked up to Harry. "What do you want?", Harry asked as he walked down the hall to the common rooms.

"This.", Malfoy said as he took Harry's face in his hands and kissed Harry. Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Malfoy! What was that for?", Harry asked as he walked away. "Honestly can't you take a hint Potter?", Malfoy asked as he backed Harry up against the wall.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. No.", Harry said as he moved out of Malfoy's way. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry again. This time Ron watched. "Yeah he loves me alright. Then why is he locking lips with Malfoy?", Ron whispered to himself. He scoffed and moved to the Common Room.


	5. Draco's Christmas Gift

**Ooooh! Things are getting good. What will Ron do? How will Harry react? Will Draco ever leave Harry alone? Find out in the fifth chapter. So sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Harry pushed Malfoy away. "What is it? Make-out with Harry day? I'm flattered that you like me but, I've already got someone.", Harry said as he walked away. "Who? Weasley? Don't make me laugh Potter.", Malfoy said. Harry ran all the way to the dormitories to find that Ron was still up.

"Hey Ron.", Harry said as he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. "Hey Harry. I've been waiting on you.", Ron said as he sat up. Harry didn't look at Ron the entire night. Ron fell asleep. Harry thought about the entire thing that just happened. Malfoy, the kiss, and the way that Ron was sitting up waiting for Harry.

'What have I done? I didn't enjoy Malfoy's kiss. It wasn't even good. Not like Ron's kisses. So why do I feel so guilty?', Harry asked his reflection as he stood in front of a mirror. The reflection replied, 'Maybe you did enjoy that kiss. Maybe you do like Malfoy. And maybe you should be with Malfoy instead of Weasley'. Harry looked at the reflection and just said, 'I don't like Malfoy. Never did'.

'Sure tell yourself that. But, I'm your reflection I know what's inside your heart and not what's inside your head'. The reflection smiled and Malfoy appeared in the mirror. 'Maybe you were destined for Malfoy and not Weasley.'. Harry shook his head. 'I don't like Malfoy. Ron's way better than Malfoy.'. Harry then woke up. "It was all just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. But, it felt so real."

Harry wiped the sweat from his head and fell back asleep. "Harry. Harry!", Ron yelled in his ear. "What?", Harry snapped. "Time to get up. It's Christmas.", Ron violently shook him awake. Harry jolted awake and bumped his head in the process. "Ow! Gosh!", Harry said as he rubbed the bump now forming.

"Harry, it's Christmas.", Ron said as he grabbed Harry and pulled him out of bed. Harry smiled as he saw Ron jumping up and down. "Okay, I'm coming.", Harry said as he got up and made his way downstairs. He saw the big Christmas Tree with PRESENTS! "Which one's this from?", Harry asked holding a small parcel and shaking it.

"I don't know. I didn't give it to you.", Ron said unwrapping a present from Mrs. Weasley. Harry tore off the golden bow and carefully unwrapped the handsome red paper that the parcel was withheld in. Out of it fell a note.

Hey Potter,

Thought this would be the perfect Christmas gift

Hope you like it.

Got my dad to buy it.

It costed 300 galleons.

Happy Christmas.

With love,

Draco Malfoy

"Oh no not him.", Harry muttered under his breath. Harry opened it up and pulled out... "A broom?", Harry asked holding the broom in one hand and feeling it up and down. "Who got you that?", Ron asked as he dropped the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean his mom had sent him.

"It's from Malfoy.", Harry said as he laid it down and stepped away to open a parcel from Hermoine. Harry had gotten a broomstick and it wasn't just a broomstick it was the newest models of the Nimbus Two- Thousands. It was a Nimbus Two-Thousand Two.


	6. Ron And Harry's Breakup

Whoa! Malfoy actually being nice. Now something definitely must be up. Who will Harry choose? Will he ever decide to return the Broomstick to Malfoy? Don't worry this will all come together soon. Here comes Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

"Wow. Harry. You got the new Nimbus 2002? That is totally wicked.", Fred was telling Harry at Quidditch Practice after New Year's Day. Harry was intending to return it to Malfoy when school returned. And he did try but Malfoy wouldn't take it back. "Harry look out!", Wood cried as a bludger came hurtling.

Harry got hit dead in the chest and landed hard on the ground face-first. "Harry? Are you okay?", Fred asked as he jumped off his broom and knelt on one knee. "Yeah I'm fine. Just I think I broke my arm.", Harry said as he held his arm to his stomach and winced in pain. Fred called a time-out and Wood came to his side.

"Let's get him to the Hospital Wing.", George said as he got Harry off the ground and carried him. Ron was waiting in the hallway right outside the room that Harry was in. "Oh. Come on Madame Pomfrey. Hurry up", Ron said as he paced the floor. Madame Pomfrey finally came out. "He wants to see you.", Madame Pomfrey said to Ron.

Ron rushed in the room and grabbed a chair and sat beside Harry's bed. "Hey Ron.", Harry said as he sat up. "Hey. How are you feeling?", Ron asked. Harry laughed. "I broke my arm. How do you think I'm feeling?", Harry snapped. Ron smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They started making-out.

"Harry?", Ron asked stopping for breath. "Yeah babe?", Harry asked as he sat up. "I saw you kissing Malfoy. Was it serious?", Ron asked. His face as hot and red as his hair. "What do you mean?", Harry asked. "You kissed Malfoy. I wanna know if you enjoyed it or not.", Ron said almost in tears.

"No. Of course I didn't. It's not like I wanted it.", Harry said grabbing Ron's shoulder with his one hand and hugged him. Ron pushed out his grip and turned away. "No. You know what? I'm tired of the lies. I'm tired of everything. We're over Harry.", Ron said as he walked away.

And for the first time Harry actually cried. Harry had moved on to Draco the last time that Ron had spoken to him. Harry was actually laughing whenever Draco told a joke and looked so happy. Ron was actually feeling guilty that he had broken up with Harry. At lunch he was mumbling under his breath and looking over at Harry every few minutes.

The first Quidditch game was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Now we all know that Draco was dating Harry and we know that he was going to play seeker for the Slytherins. Toughie. Draco just stared at Harry and made it look like he was looking for the Snitch. Harry was looking at Draco the same way.

Then the Snitch finally was in sight. Malfoy Head-on-head with Harry. But, what Draco was planning on doing was he was going to let Harry get the Snitch. And that's just what he did. He pulled up and let Harry chase the Snitch and get it. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins."

After that game Harry went to search for Malfoy at dinner. "Hey. You had a chance to get the Snitch and you let me get it. Why?", Harry asked as low as a whisper. Malfoy just smiled. "I thought you needed the boost. It wasn't hard I suppose on that Nimbus 2002.", Malfoy said gently.

"No. It wasn't hard at all.", Harry said jokingly. "So exactly how much did it cost to buy that broomstick?", Harry asked. "I'm not telling.", Malfoy said as he smiled. Harry pulled him close and then he pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. Harry begins to make-out with Malfoy. "How does it feel to be dating the Boy Who Lived?", Harry asked lowly as he broke for breath.


	7. Harry And Ron's Argument

****

Sorry it took so long. I've been thinking of what to type in as a story So without further adieu here's the 7th chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 7

"So Harry, what you got planned tonight hmmm?", Malfoy asked as he sat beside Harry in Potions and began to lean over to kiss him. "Nothing special. Just a night in the Great Hall. The House-Elves are cooking up a dinner for us.", Harry said as he lightly kissed Malfoy's lips.

"That ought to be romantic.", Ron whispered as he began to doodle on his piece of parchment. Professor Snape looked up from his desk to see if everybody was working on writing the notes that were on the board.

As usual Hermoine was bent over her seat and jotting down notes. Snape went back to grading papers. Ron looked up at Harry who was now looking at Malfoy again. "Ugh! It's disgusting.", Ron thought. Later on after class Harry caught up to Ron.

"Hey Ron. How are you?", Harry asked as people passed him. "Fine. So how's your new boyfriend?", Ron asked as he turned his head to look outside. "His name is Draco and he's fine thank you.", Harry snapped as he ran in front of Ron.

"Well, excuse me for getting one thing wrong.", Ron said still not looking at Harry. "What is wrong with you?", Harry asked as he tried to get Ron to look at him. After about three minutes of silence Ron finally spoke.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"I mean you're acting like a total jerk."

"Oh. I'm the one acting like a jerk? Well, guess what? I'm not the one that's acting so immature."

"You'd better watch it. Everybody will hear you. That's your problem now. You care more what people think of you instead of who's your real friend."

"Oh. I do? Tell me who was it that broke up? Was it me? No it was you."

"You know what I have enough on my mind. I think we should just stop being friends."

"Fine."

Harry and Ron walked away after saying this. Both were about to cry before they reached the common rooms. Hermoine rolled her eyes and kept on walking. At dinner Harry was quiet and Draco was wondering why.

"Harry? You're awfully quiet tonight. What's wrong?", Draco asked as he sat beside him. Harry sighed over and over again. Draco gently touched his shoulder. Harry jumped and looked over at him.

"What's wrong Harry?", Draco asked again. "Nothing. Just thinking about what happened earlier. With me and Ron and can't help but wonder what I'm putting him through. I mean I really hurt him.", Harry said as he laid his head down and began to cry.

" Oh come on Harry. Weasley broke up with you. Why are you still thinking about him? You're with me now. And I'd never do that to you.", Draco said as he began to kiss him. Harry smiled at him.

"There's that smile.", Draco said sounding stupid. As usual Harry began laughing and started to make-out with him. Ron had finally gotten over being mad and began to make his way to the Great Hall and saw them.


	8. Harry's Rescue Mission

********

Wow. Talk about a cliff-hanger. So anyway here it is. The eighth chapter.

Chapter 8

Draco and Harry were now giving into their own instincts. They were doing it on the table. "I can't belive he's with that spoiled, rich, brat.", Ron whispered as he was watching. Hermoine was looking for him so deciding that he'd better go away and meet her he closed the door slowly and made his way to the dormitories.

"Hey Hermoine. What's up?", Ron asked as he sat around the fire and warmed up. "Where were you?", Hermoine asked over her book that she was reading. "Nowhere in particular. So what you reading?", Ron asked hoping to get off the subject of where he was. "I'm studying for our final exams."

"They're 3 months away. You don't need to study."

"Shows what you know. I asked around Gryffindor and they said this year the tests are going to be hard."

"Yeah well, you don't have to study."

Ron heard footsteps. They were Harry's. Ron then pressed his lips against Hermoine's and kissed her passionately, like he was really meaning it. When Harry walked through the door he had seen them kissing. It looked as though Harry was going to cry. Harry ran out of the room and into his four-poster bed.

He put his head in his pillow and sighed. "I guess I deserve that. After all I did treat Ron like scum and well, he deserved better. If Ron gets hurt by Voldemort I could never forgive myself.", Harry said turning to face his window. He then closed his curtains and fell asleep.

About 2 hours later there came a scream right next to him. He woke up. "Ron?, Ron, where are you?", Harry asked searching frantically through the dark dormitories. He got out of bed and ran down to the Common Room. There was no sign of Ron anywhere.

Harry put on his jacket and ran out through the portrait and down to the Great Hall. When he didn't find Ron in the Great Hall, he began to get worried. Then a searing pain went through his scar. "Voldemort.", Harry realized. He darted out the entrance and ran towards the Whomping Willow.

He hadn't been near the tree since his last encounter with it in his third year. Luckily, it had calmed down. He gently stepped over the roots and stopped whenever the leaves would rustle. Finally, he reached the spot where Voldemort had taken Ron. Ron was over to the side as if he were dead.

"Harry Potter. Come forth. Now!", Voldemort bellowed.

Harry feeling weak stepped forward and was lifted off the ground as he was face-to-face with Voldemort. "Voldemort!", Harry said bravely. "Put me down!". Voldemort waved his hand and Harry fell on the ground hard. Harry got up clutching his stomach groaning in pain as he did. "Ahhh, Harry. You're just as weak as your mother and father were. Now, now. I'm just gonna kill you and get this over with.

Harry was now frightened. He had his wand but his magic was no use to him. He was dodging bolts of red sparks coming from Voldemort's wand. He fought back three times and each time his wand fell from his hand.


End file.
